Naïveté et conséquenses
by Melodie Snape
Summary: Neville à le coeur sur la main c'est connue...et d'une naïveté maladive aussi c'est aussi connue. Jusqu'au jour où les conséquense sont horrible. Heureusement ses amis seront là pour l'aider. HP/DM RW/BZ NL/SS
1. Chapter 1

Harry descendit dans le salon du Terrier, où l'attendait Mrs Wealsey. Il faillit trébucher à trois reprise dans les escalier encore glissant suite au passage de la serpillière magique, ensorcelée avec soin par Mrs Weasley. Il arriva enfin au salon et s'y assit au côté de son meilleur ami. Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Ginny ?

nous…nous ne sommes plus ensembles.

-Sans vouloir te vexer. J'en suis heureux. Comprend-moi, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous envoyer des piques. C'est mieux ainsi.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Harry soupira. Sa liaison avec la rouquine avait viré véritablement en fiasco au bout de six mois. A la fin ils ne pouvaient plus rester tous deux dans la même pièce sans que la situation dérive en éclats de voix. Et dire que tout avait commencer comme un conte de fée. Le brun fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de son ami sur son épaule. Son ami arborait un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Aller viens j'ai une personne qui voulait nous voir. Mais si nous restons encore là il n'est pas près de voir noter venue.

- Il s'agit donc d'un homme.

-Stop je ne dis plus rien. Ou tu vas savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Harry rit et suivit son ami dehors. Ils prirent leurs envols sur leur balai rester à l'entrée. Ron l'emmena dans un coin de Londres où plusieurs appartement s'alignaient. Ils entrèrent dans le numéro 7, montèrent au cinquième étage, et frappèrent à la deuxième porte. Une tête châtain pointa alors le bout de son nez. Et trois immenses sourires naquirent sur les trois visages.

« HARRY !

-NEVILLE ! »

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent à s'en étouffer. Puis Neville les invita à entrer. Ils discutèrent durant un long moment de tout et de rien. Des cinq dernier mois qu'ils avaient passé loin des autres. Harry appris à son ami sa rupture avec la sœur du roux. Ce qui n'attrista pas vraiment l'ancien gryffondor.

« Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai aperçus à trois rue d'ici.

- Ah quoi bon nous faire tourner en rond. Dis-nous le.

- Nos chers ancien camarades de Poudlards Serpentards. Autrement dit Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Il y avait aussi Pansy Parkinson.

- Super…t'en a d'autre comme ça à nous annoncer ? Enfin c'est pratique tu nous indique les rues à ne pas fréquenter. »

Les trois amis rirent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Puis Ron et Harry prirent le chemin de la porte. Neville avait également prit son manteau.

« Où vas-tu ainsi ?

- Je vais aller faire quelque achat au magasin approximatif.

- Sois prudent.

- Que voudrais-tu qui m'arrive ? »

Il salua ses amis de la main et les regarda s'éloigner dans les airs. L'ancien gryffondor marcha jusqu'à atteindre une petite rue assez sombre. Puis il retomba sur une place bien éclairer. Avant même qu'il pu entrer dan le magasin une petite fille en robe rose pâle s'avança vers lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Neville la remarqua et la regarda gentiment, la douceur était la clé maîtresse chez Neville. Il ne savait pas agir autrement. La fillette aux cheveux blond ,coiffer en deux couette sur le côté, agrippa timidement la manche de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu es perdue ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Elle lui montra un chemin.

« Je…je suis passer par la mais avant je ne sait plus.

-bien…allons y. Peut-être que la mémoire te reviendra. »

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui tendit la main. La petite main vint trouver la sienne. Le châtain la tirait gentiment et s'engouffra dans la ruelle que lui avait indiquer la fillette. Mais arriver au bout la rue n'était qu'un…qu'un cul de sac. Et la fillette lâcha sa main, lorsque Neville voulu la regarder, il la vit en compagnie de quatre hommes. Et l'atmosphère devint pesante. L'un des homme prit la paroles.

« Merci Abi de nous avoir aider. Maintenant rentre a la maison.

-Oui papa. »

La petite fille fila dans la direction opposé de Neville, qui était littéralement terrorisé.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

L'homme lui grippa le bras et le plaqua violement au mur. Pendant que l'un maintenait ses mains un autre prenait soin de défaire la pantalon de la victime en se mettant entre ses jambes. Neville se fit retourner violement et sa tête cogna durement le mur. A moitié sonner il suivait avec horreur ce que faisait les hommes. Essayant de se débattre et d'hurler il se prenait des coup. L'un des homme arriva à trouver son anus et introduisit son sexe à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Neville se stoppa net, il eu comme une décharge électrique. Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres ce qui déplus fortement à celui qui était en train e le prendre. Il prit ses cheveux en main et abattit son crâne contre les brique. Un son fit deviner à ses agresseur que son nez était fracturer. La tête de l'ancien gryffondor avait l tête qui tournait il sentait du sang couler de tout son corps. De son nez, de son front et de postérieur. Il sentit l'homme accéléré le rythmes et il l'entendit haleter plus fort en héméralope des petits cri d'animaux. L'agresseur s'immobilisa et cria de jouissance. Il se retira sans douceur, et quand Neville cru enfin que c'était finit un autre prit place,mais il retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il souleva les deux jambes du châtain, l'adossa au mur pendant qu'encore deux autres le maintenait et il entra en lui sans se faire prier. Cela parut durer des heures au pauvres gryffondor. Il dû d'ailleurs s'évanouir car quand il rouvrit les yeux il étaient seul. Mais ce qui était sur, c'était que les quatre hommes l'avaient violer a tour de rôle. Et ils s'étaient servi d'une petite fille pour ça.

Neville sortit enfin de la rue. La tête lui tournait, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il chancelait à chaque pas et les larmes ne cessais de couler de ses joues meurtries pleine de bleus et de sang sec. Il longeait les mur jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce dans une personne. Il chancela et fut rattraper par deux bras.

« Hey fait gaffe…oh les alcoolique je te jure. »

Le châtain ne reconnue pas la voix sur le coup, mort de peur il releva la tête.

« Draco regarde c'est Londubat. »

Reconnaissant Blaise il reconnu aussi le jeune homme qui le tenait. C'était Draco Malfoy. Neville voulu se reculer mais il ne réussi qu'a s'évanouir dans les bras du blond.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-On dirait du sang, non ?

-Il en est maculé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriver ?

-Ses habits sont déchirés…il est couvert de sang…en tout qu'a rien qui ne me dise rien de bon. Emmenons-le. »

Blaise hocha la tête. Ils semèrent le jeune homme chez l'homme qui pourrait sans doute les éclairer.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville ouvrit péniblement les yeux le corps encore plus endoloris que lorsqu'il était tomber inconscient. Il entendit vaguement une voix. Et lorsqu il sentit le contact d'une peau avec la sienne il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et recula. Mais il se fit horriblement mal.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Cet ordre venait d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il leva la tête et tomba sur deux prunelle aussi noir que la nuit, et aussi froid que le vent de décembre. Severus SPAPE tenait devant lui. Il le regarda gravement.

« Coucher vous et ne bouger plus. »

Neville obtempéra et regarda craintivement l'homme sombre mettre une compresse humide sur son front. Il se rendormi et l'homme ne profita pour lui appliquer une pommade à l'endroit le plus douloureux de son corps. Son postérieur avait subit plusieurs assaut de plusieurs personnes, Severus en était certains. Après le soin, il se leva et sortis de la pièce en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le pauvre Neville.

En voyant arriver l'homme, les deux ancien Serpentards savait qu'il était arriver quelque chose de très grave.

« Alors Severus ?

-Où l'avez-vous trouvez?

- C'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouvé. Il m'a foncé dedans et nous te lavons emmener. Nous n'avons pas attendue.

-Heureusement. Son état aurais empirer.

- Que lui est-il arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui est sur…c'est qu'il a été violer. Plusieurs fois, sûrement par plusieurs personnes. Ils l'ont aussi battus. Son nez et trois de ses côtes étaient fracturés. Et il est couvert d'hématomes. »

Les deux jeunes garçons gardèrent le silence. Ils étaient loin de porter le garçon dans leur cœur mais tout de même il ne fallait pas pousser le boucher trop loin. Ils étaient écoeurer et se sentaient désemparer.

« Je l'ai vu en compagnie de Potter et Weasley cette après-midi vite fais.

- Blaise tu ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pû faire ça ? Ce sont ses amis.

- Non bien sur. Mais il faut bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passer. Je pense qu'il ne sont même pas au courant. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait en effet les prévirent. Et vous vous en chargerez, pendant ce temps je vais essayer d'enlever le plus de plaies sur Londubat. »

Blaise et Draco transplantèrent vers le Terrier où une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse les accueillit. Ils reconnurent la plus jeunes des Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-On cherche ton frère et Potter.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne croit pas que cela te regarde.

-Vous en manquer pas de toupet…

-Ginny qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ron aperçu les deux Serpentards et se dirigea furieusement vers l'entrée en demandant à Ginny de partir. Au regard orageux du roux et à ses oreilles rougissantes Blaise lui sourit. Il croyait voir une fille piquant une crise de nerf.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Zabini ?

-Pas le temps de se disputer vous deux. Potter est là aussi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis là Malfoy. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous venez carrément chercher les…

-Londubat a eu un problème.»

Cette phrase jeta un grand froid malgré les rayons chaud du soleil.

« Si vous lui avez fait quelque chose.

-On lui a rien fait Weasley. On est venu vous prévenir, on la retrouver a deux rue de chez lui en sale état. Il est chez Severus il le soigne pour l'instant. On vous conduit à lui ou pas alors? »

En état de choc les deux mis les suivirent précipitamment. Les deux Serpentards racontèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient durant le trajet en balai. Ron était monté avec Blaise et Draco avec Harry. Ils arrivèrent chez Severus. Ce dernier les accueillit assez froidement, les faisant s'asseoir tout les quatre.

« J'aimerais vous dire deux trois mot sur l'état de Londubat. Potter, Weasley . Quand vous l'avez quitter hier. Que s'est-il passer ? »

Il se passa quelque secondes avant que Harry ouvre la bouche. Les deux gryffondors étaient toujours en état second dû a la nouvelle du viol de leur amis. Jamais il n'aurais cru ça possible. La voix de Harry était tremblante.

« Il…quand nous sommes partie…il…il devait aller faire des achats . Je…on sait pas plus.

-bon…ça à dû se passer à ce moment là. »

Harry remarqua alors la main de Blaise posé sur l'avant bras de Ron à moitié l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'autorisa alors un demi sourire. A l'époque de Poudlards Ron avait un faible pour le noir. Mais en étant un serpentard et l'autre gryffondor il avait renier ses sentiments. Severus invita les quatre garçon à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Neville.

« Où vas-tu dormir Severus du coup ?

- J'ai préparer des chambres pour vous et ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Harry et Ron avait aperçut à peine le corps de Neville, que leur cœur ratèrent un battement. L'homme en noir s'approcha et changea la compresse qui recouvrait l'ouverture du crâne.

« Assaillez-vous , nous allons attendre son réveille. »

Et ils attendirent ainsi des heures, six exactement. Harry craint un moment que son ami n'allait jamais se réveiller. Mais il s'agita et paniqua aussitôt, ses amis s'inquiétèrent en essayant de le ramener a la raison en le maintenant. Ce fut Severus qui le calma de sa voix cassante et froide.

« Londubat ça suffit ! Calmez-vous. »

Ce fut l'effet d'une gifle, le corps de Neville s'arrêta d'un mouvement net. Les larmes recommencèrent a couler, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de ses amis qui le serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient avec la peur qu'il s'envole. Les sanglots se calmèrent mais les tremblements continuèrent.

« Neville…racontes nous…que c'est-il passer ?

-je…j'ai…vous êtes parties…j'ai…marcher…la…petite fille…

-qu'elle petite fille?

-elle m'a dit qu'elle s'étaient perdue…je l'ai aider…elle m'a emmener dans un rue…c'était une rue sans issue…les hommes…ils… »

Les sanglots revinrent, encore une fois ce fut Severus qui intervint.

« Combien étaient-ils ? Qu'est-il arriver a la petite fille?

- ils…trois…non quatre…la fille est partie…elle…elle a appeler l'un des hommes papa…et…ensuite ils…m'ont… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et Harry se mit à le bercer doucement pendant que ce dernier se recroquevilla. Ron se leva et des recula d'un pas chancelant. Severus se leva.

« Je vous ai préparer des chambres. Aller vous coucher je vais m'occuper de Londubat…et il vaut mieux que vous en soyer pas là.

-Pourquoi ? Harry réagit au quart de tour.

-Cela m'étonnerait que vous vouliez voir l'état des ampleurs et me voir soigner ces endroit là Potter. »

Severus comprenait l'inquiétude des deux gryffondors et il ne se fit pas dur. Il demanda à Draco de les conduirent aux chambres. Et se dirigea vers Neville qui se recroquevilla encore un peu plus.

« Allons Londubat. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, vous le savez…mais ce sera douloureux. »

Il saisit le compresse de rechange et les trempa dans la bassine d'eau fraîche. Il commença à toucher Neville qui se recula violement. Severus saisit sa baguette et lança un sort à la pièce pour empêcher les sons de sortirent de la pièces. Et il prit Neville par le bras et voulut l'allonger mais celui-ci se mit à hurler, à supplier. L'homme avait du mal à le tenir en place il commençait à perdre vraiment patience. Et au bout de cinq minutes il la perdit.

« Londubat ça suffit ! Vous commencer à m' énerver là ! »

Et comme précédemment Neville stoppa tout gestes. Les yeux écartés, les larmes coulantes à flot la bouche demi ouverte. L'ancien directeur de maison était surpris mais il en profita et ouvrit la chemise blanche salle de Neville et passa une compresse blanche sur son torse. Le sang séché s'imprégna sur le tissu et devint rougeâtre. Le cœur de Neville battait tellement fort que Severus n'eut aucun mal à percevoir les battements. Il prit doucement le jeune homme et le redressa. Mais le corps était trop endoloris et trop lourd pour que le châtain arrive à se maintenir. Il se laissa tomber contre le torse de son ancien professeur qui n'était pas habituer aux contact et qui faillit repousser le corps mais il se retint. Il lava le dos marquer constatant par la même occasion l'amaigrissement de son ancien élève. Puis il arriva à la partie la plus délicate, il fallait qu'il nettoie encore une fois la plais anale de Neville. Lorsqu'il était endormie Neville avait des réaction suite à la douleur, alors éveiller il craignait le pire. Il commença à mettre de la pommade sur ses doigts. Il décolla légèrement le corps de lui et passa sa main dans le caleçon du jeune homme. Il eu déjà une violente réaction et se colla à son ancien professeur, l'agrippant de toute ses forces. Le brun avait la réaction courte et avait du mal à croire qu'il pourrait le soigner tranquillement à cet endroit là. Il commença à caresser l'anneau de chair pour étaler la pommade, et introduisit son doigt dans l'intimité de l'ancien gryffondor. Ce dernier eu une violente réaction comme Severus s'y attendait. Il fondit en larmes se serrant contre Severus plantant ses ongles dans ses bras hurlant et tremblant. L'homme n'avait d'autre choix que de faire des va et vient avec son doigt en Neville. Il devinait que le jeune homme contre lui était plus que perturber et choquer. Mais il devait faire des lents et long va et vient pour ne pas rouvrir la déchirure interne. Il ressortit son doigt et sentit Neville se presser contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Calmez-vous Londubat…tout est finit… »

Il sentit le gryffondor se calmer, quand il voulut s'éloigner la victime resserra son étreinte.

« Je vous en prie…ne me laisser pas. Rester. Sil vous plait. Je vous en prie.

-D'accord. Allongez-vous je reviens tout de suite. »

Et en effet, après avoir allongé le corps tremblant, l'homme se leva et alla déposer les compresse salit et revint près du souffrant. Il dû attendre que le gryffondor s'endorme pour aller s'installer dan le fauteuil et s'endormir à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit fut courte et douloureuse pour le pauvre Neville. Il dû revivre le viol une bonne dizaine de fois et chaque fois Severus vint le calmer. Les trois première fois furent les plus durs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sécurité, puis il se calma assez vite. Et à la fin il ne se réveillait plus qu'en sursauts, mais l'a professeur de potion décida tout de même de donner au jeune homme une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ainsi ils puirent dormir tout deux en paix.

Et les hurlement n'avait pas réveiller que Severus, le sort d'insonorité s'était évaporer durant les heures qui suivirent, progressivement. Et nos deux anciens serpentards et nos deux ancien gryffondors passèrent une nuit à moitié éveiller. Le réveil fut dure et long, mais quel bonheur de trouver un café bien fort en cuisine pour vous réveiller. Ron avait été celui qui avait le moins dormit, pensant sans arrêt à Neville et à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Aussi après son petit déjeuner, qui avait été très léger, il décida de s'isoler dans le jardin de Severus qu'il trouva par hasard. Il ignorait son existence jusqu'à ce moment. Il s'adossa à un arbres faisais cinq fois sa taille et regarda pensivement l'herbe fraîche se coucher doucement sous la petite brise matinale. Comment aurait-il réagi si ça lui était arriver à lui ? Être violer est déjà une chose horrible en elle-même, mais être violer par quatre personnes. Une voix le tira de ses longues pensées.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir seul. Ce n'est pas prudent surtout avec ce qui c'est passé. »

Blaise se tenait derrière lui en faisait un petit sourire que le roux lui rendit timidement.

« Je ne risque rien dans le jardin.

-On ne sait jamais. Ça ira, tu tiens le choc ?

-mm…c plus à Neville qu'il faut dire ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Severus s'occupe de lui, il ira bientôt mieux.

-Tu m'aurait dit ça du temps de Poudlards je t'aurais regardé en deux fois en te demandant si tu te foutais de moi »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rirent. Il était vrai que du temps de ses études Ron n'aurait pas fait confiance à Severus mais, il avait montrer qu'il était digne e confiance. Et Neville ne se calmait visiblement qu'en sa présence. Le roux ne vit pas le noir se reprocher, quand il s'en aperçut il leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Il vit sa main se lever qui vint caresser sa joue, il frémit à ce contact.

« Tu avais un début de larmes. J'aime pas voir els gens pleurer. »

Ron resta muet, ses sentiment revenait petit à petit. Il admirait ses yeux noir et doux, sa peau douce, ses lèvre qui ne demande que d'être embrasser. Aucun des deux ne sut qui s'était rapprocher mais ils était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ce fut Blaise qui prit l'initiative, il se pencha et effleura les lèvres du gryffondor. Ce dernier avait le souffle court et le cœur battant mais ne fit rien pour se reculer, au contraire ce fut lui qui appuya le contact. Le baiser devint doux, tendre et très timide. Ils se séparèrent, Ron les joues en feux et Blaise le regard pétillant.

« On ferais mieux de rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

-Oui.

-Mais je te dis toute de suite. »

Il se pencha et fourra sa tête dans le cou de son aimé.

« Il est hors de question de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. »

Sa voix était mi-caressante et mi-cassante, faisant bien comprendre qu prenait pas ça à la rigolade. Ron hocha la tête doucement. Ils se tournèrent, Blaise prit la main de son roux et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

De leurs côté Draco et Harry buvait leur café tranquillement, tout deux silencieux. Puis Harry leva les yeux vers le blond et sourit, se retenant de rire. Ce qui n'échappa en rien au serpentard.

« Quoi ?

-Oh rien.

-Tu te fous de ma poire et il n'y a rien ?

-Je ne me fous pas de toi…c'est juste que si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je prendrai un café tranquillement avec Draco Malfoy devant moi sans qu'on ne se jettes des piques et autres vacherie à la tête. J'aurais envoyer le tipe à St Mangouste direction psychiatrie.

-J'avoue. »

Tout deux se regardèrent et sourire, leurs regards se porta vers le couples entrant. D'abord surpris par le fait qu'il se tienne par la main puis se disant que s'était mieux ainsi. Draco se leva.

« Je vais apporter un café à Severus. Quelqu'un veux venir le voir…lui ou Neville ?

-Tu ferais bien d'apporter aussi un déjeuner complet il doit avoir faim et Neville risque également d'avoir faim s'il se réveille.

-Pas bête Weasley. Donc personne ne vient ?

- Si aller j'arrive. »

Harry se leva à son tour. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel était un café, quatre croissant et de morceau de pain beurré, ils aurait pu juré entendre le bruit d'un baiser. En effet Blaise venait d'embrasser le cou de son petit ami. Il le retourna vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ron ne se fit pas prier pour se lover contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelque minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce un mot. Puis le noir se recula légèrement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son conjoint. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda amoureusement.

« Un bain ça te dit ? »

Ron hocha la tête, il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas de rapport sexuel pour le moment. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas près avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Arriver dans la salle d'eau, Baise enleva le T-shirt blanc de Ron et parsema son torse de baisers et de caresse chaudes. Le noir fit couler de l'eau chaude et continua de s'occuper de lui et de son roux. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son propre T-shirt il défit lentement le jean de son gryffondor. Les baiser se faisait de plus en plus presser. Mais il se fit repousser gentiment par la main sur son torse appartenant à son petit ami.

« Blaise…s'il te plait pas maintenant.

- Pas maintenant quoi ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Avec l'histoire de Neville ça ne me donne pas envie. Et de le penser dans cet état c'est…

-Ron je ne l'aurais pas fais je veux juste te faire sentir bien. Je sais bien que tu as le moral à zéro. Tu es celui qui est le plus affecter par cet histoire. Enfin après Neville bien sur, mais de nous quatre c'est toi. Je ne ferais rien je te le promet. »

Il recommença à embrasser doucement le cou de Ron. Celui-ci se sentait un peu plus rassurer. Mais il dû à nouveau le repousser, mais cette fois il avait un grand sourire.

« Tu conte laisser le bain déborder? »

Le brun ne compris pas tout de suite mais quand il se retourna il vit l'eau à ras bord de la baignoire. Il bondit dessus sous le rire du gryffondor. Pour se venger il prit Ron dans ses bras et sans défaire leurs caleçons, il se laissa tomber dans le bain avec Ron. Celui le regarda d'un air sévère et amuser à la fois.

« Je te signale que je n'avais pas d'autre caleçon.

-Moi non plus. »

Il embrassa Ron dans un sourire qu'ils partageait. Les caleçons vinrent se poser au sol près de la baignoire. Blaise prit son amour dans ses bras collant son torse à son dos et ils prirent le meilleur bain de leur vie. Sans attouchement juste avec amour.

Dans la chambres de Severus , Neville ne se réveillait toujours pas. Et l'ancien professeur dormait toujours. Harry et Draco apportèrent le plateau et redescendirent. Le blond regarda le survivant.

« Ron à l'air beaucoup affecté.

-Tiens ? C'est plus Weasley ? Ou la belette ?

-Je te signale que je ne l'est pas appelé la belette depuis que je suis arriver.

-Tout juste. Mais oui…il est beaucoup affecté, moi aussi mais Ron est le plus sensible de nous deux. Et en plus il trouve les bras de Zabini.

- Tu lui en veux pour ça ?

-Non bien sur que non. Déjà du temps de Poudlards il était attiré par lui. Mais il ne l'a jamais avoué et à abandonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était un gryffondor et lui un serpentard.

-N'importe quoi. Je reconnais bien là Weasley. Blaise aussi était attiré par lui, du moment où il l'a rencontrer…enfin peut-être pas mais bon au cours de l'année il lui trouver un charme à lui et son répondant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'a jamais cessé d'être accro. »

Harry ne dit rien, lui aussi aimait Draco Poudlards mais il n'avait rien dit pour les mêmes raisons. Il baissa la tête. Il entendit le blond rire et la releva.

« Ne fais pas semblant Potter. Je sais que toi aussi tu as fait la même chose. Pour moi si je ne me trompe pas. »

Mais à vue des joues de Harry qui devinrent rouge briques, le serpentard savait qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

« Tu aurais pû au moins tenter ta chance. Bon aller je vais aller prendre un bain aussi moi. Si tu veux en prendre un il y a une troisième salle de bain juste là. »

Et il laissa en plan note pauvre Harry complètement abasourdi et gêner. Il se dit qu'un bain pour se noyer était une très bonne idée.

Pendant c e temps Severus se réveilla dans son fauteuil. Il remarque le plateau et pris son café. Il commença à boire quand deux yeux dédaignèrent s'ouvrir. Il posa la tasse et vint auprès du souffrant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Severus regarda Neville qu émergeait difficilement. Quand leur regards se rencontrèrent, le châtain voulu se redresser mais il dû se faire aider par le brun pour ça. **

**« Du calme Londubat vous aller vous faire mal à ce rythme là. »**

**Le gryffondor était étourdi, mais au soulagement du professeur il arrivait plus à maintenir son esprit dans le monde réel que dans ses cauchemars. Severus déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son malade.**

**« Mangez ça vous fera du bien.**

**-Je…j'ai pas très faim.**

**-Forcez-vous au moins. »**

**Le châtain prit un croissant et mordu dedans sous l'œil attentif et sévère de son médecin personnel. Après avoir finit l'un son croissant et l'autre son café, ils restèrent silencieux puis l'homme se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui donnait dans sa chambre. Il tira un long bain bien chaud où la vapeur embuait le grand miroir. Il retourna dans la cambre et souleva le corps de Neville. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son porteur et le serra de peur de tomber. Arriver à la salle d'eau, le serpentard commença à enlever la grande chemise blanche quoi servait de seul habit au petit corps qu'il avait devant lui. Ce corps qui recommença à trembler de à gémir e peur. Aussi, le maître des potion dû le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il avait compris que seul la douceur le calmait sauf en cas de crise, où s'était le contraire seul l'autorité marchait. **

**« Calmez-vous Londubat. Il ne vous arrivera rien. »**

**Au grand désespoir du maître des potion, il devait enter lui aussi dans le bain pour que tout ne dérape pas. Il soupira grandement et commença à se déshabille de dos à Neville. Une fois en caleçon il revint enlever la chemise du gryffondor toujours aussi apeuré. Une fois totalement nu, il se fit mettre dans le bain, mais ne voulant lâcher Severus il commença à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chairs.**

**« Je revient tout de suite. »**

**Il sentit la prise se défaire et il pu enlever son caleçon. Gêner au plus au point il devint un peu rouge. Il avança le corps de Neville un peu plus en avant dans la baignoire et se plaça dernière. Aussitôt, le châtain se pressa contre lui en se recroquevillant. Il sentit deux bras fort l'entourer, il se tranquillisa alors pour un moment. Il se détendit et se laissa aller conter le grand torse de l'homme qui le protégeai. Severus regarda son ancien élève entre ses jambes. Comment avait-on pu le forcer à faire une chose aussi horrible ? Il était si fragile, si doux. Ses yeux n'exprimait que la douceur, la gentille et l'amour, et désormais il n'exprimait plus que la crainte et la douleur. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le brun enlaça le gryffondor qui se retourna pour faire fasse au serpentard. Tout deux était enlacer, et se sentait bien. Leur regard se croisèrent. Severus su qu'il voudrait le protéger durant longtemps, très longtemps. Et il ne vit pas arriver la suite, Neville se mit à genou pour être à hauteur de son ancien professeur et se rapprocha. Les deux têtes se rapprochèrent pour seller un baiser doux. En se détachant le corps endoloris du souffrant vint se coller au torse de l'homme en espérant s'y fondre. Severus était perdu, il regarda son patient le cœur battant ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi avait-il embrasser ce gamin ? Il avait apprécier, c'était vrai mais pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête et commença à laver Neville.**

**De leur côté Draco et Harry était dans le canapé au salon. Blaise et Ron était parti faire un tour pour se changer les idées en les laissant seuls. **

**« J'aurais sus j'aurais été avec eux.**

**-Ma présence t'es si désagréable que ça ?**

**-Non mai avoue qu'on s'ennui.**

**-Je connais un jeu si tu veux. **

**-J'ai peur.**

**-Je te remercie, ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**-Que tu es un pervers, que tu sais mes sentiment pour toi et que tu vas sûrement profiter de la situation.**

**-…touché. »**

**Harry se mit à rire fortement. S'était agréable d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était au courant de ce qui était arriver à Neville il n'avait pas rit franchement depuis. En se calmant il vit le visage de Draco penché sur lui avec un petit sourire. Le blond prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva le visage de ce dernier.**

**« Si tes sentiments sont vrai alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**- Je ne suis pas un plan cul Malfoy.**

**-Qui a dit ça ? Je suis comme Blaise pour ça. Sois tu m'appartient, sois tu me le dit maintenant. »**

**Harry ne dit rien de plus. Deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur lui pour un baiser assez dur pour commencer. Puis une langue taquine vint trouver une petite ouverture pour aller jouer avec son double. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'enflamma. Ce fut le serpentard qui se recula pour sourire.**

**« Je prend ta réponse pour un accord comme quoi désormais moi seul est le droit de te toucher.**

**- ça dépend si j'ai le même droit ou pas. »**

**Draco sourit et vint embrasser passionnément son nouveau petit ami. Ils furent interrompu par un légère toux. Blaise et Ron était revenue de leur balade. Draco se redressa et demanda à haute voix si avoir la paix était impossible dans cette maison. Blaise répondit dans un grand sourire :**

**« Oui il y a deux chambre si tu veux »**

**Et deux regards orageux de deux gryffondors faussement énervés vinrent se poser sur lui. Ce qui provoque de grand éclat de rire. **

**Severus et Neville était de retour dans le lit. Le gryffondor assit sous la couette, et le serpentard assis au bord du lit, enlaçant son petit protégé et ne lui caressant les cheveux. Se demandant où allais finir leur relation à ce rythme là. Le châtain ne lui laissa pas pensée plus, il le regarda les yeux brillant de douceur comme à son habitude un peu avant le drame. **

**« Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin me lever ?**

**-Quand ton…votre corps sera complètement guéri. »**

**Neville baissa la tête tel un chien battu. Déçu par le vouvoiement de son professeur mais aussi de sa réponse. Severus n'aimait pas la tête que tirait son gryffondor, il caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Ce qui lui fit redresser la tête, et encore une fois les deux paires de lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce contact doux et tendre plaisait fortement aux deux personnes mais l'homme avait peur qu'une fois rétabli, le jeune homme se rende conte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Que ce n'était dû qu'au faible esprit qu'il avait alors. Sur cette pensée le baiser s'arrêta. Neville lui sourit et se lova contre lui. **

**« Est-ce que…**

**-Est-ce que quoi ?**

**-tu fais ça par pitié ?**

**-quoi par pitié ?**

**-me laisser t'embrasser ? **

**-…non…mais…**

**-mais ?**

**-Tu dois faire ça parce que ton esprit n'est pas tout à fait réaliste. Je profite de toi là. **

**-Je t'assure que non. Je le fait parce que j'en ai envie, parce je…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Parce tu ?**

**-parce que je ****t'aime.**

**-Parce que tu quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.**

**-Je…je t'aime. »**

**Un silence s'installa enter le deux. Le cœur de Neville s'accéléra, pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Même si le sentiment n'était pas partager. Qu'il lui réponde au nom de Merlin.**

**« Tu m'en veux ?**

**-Non. »**

**Severus ponctua sa réponse d'un long baiser plein de promesse. Une promesse qu'il le protégerais.**


End file.
